Currently, when preparing nanostructures, the minimum processing size of the nanostructures is mainly determined by the performance of the processing devices. For certain dimensions, especially those less than about 10 nanometers, the majority of processing devices have difficulty not only preparing the nanostructures, but also forms controlling costs, consistencies, yields, and other processing parameters.
Methods for making less than about 10 nanometers structures include evaporation stripping method and etching method. These methods require small-sized patterned photoresist layers used as a mask to prepare small dimension structures such as fine groove structures. However, it is difficult to create the small-sized photoresist layers. If the photoresist layer is too thick, it is difficult to stand up and easy to collapse. If the photoresist layer is too thin, it is difficult to transfer the photoresist layer. Also when the photoresist is removed by peeling or etching, the photoresist has a small amount of residue which cause the small dimension structures to be inaccurate.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.